Relapse
by FabianAntony
Summary: Fabian Rutter, an intelligent and courageous boy who consequently a betrayal fell in drugs.. Nina Martin, a simple and fun girl who dreams to live a great love.. Their destinies intersect, hope one day lost is reborn.. A love can overcome everything? Or just infatuation?
1. Prologue

**Hi, it's me again! **

**This was an idea I had while writing the fic The Son of Anubis, and decided to turn it into a fic too, this is the first chapter, hope you like..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, nor their characters..**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Fabian's POV**

I walked down the street with flowers in hand, was going to my girlfriend's house to surprise her, her name is Joy Mercer, is 16 years old I met in college soon became friends and then lovers, I really like it when I'm near her I feel so happy, do not know why.

But enough about her, let's talk about me, who am I? I'm Fabian Rutter, I'm 17, I'm a student, I have many friends at my school, only that Joy is my girlfriend, and Jerome is my best friend, we became friends after I helped him out of a fight in the street and coincidentally he also studied in the same school as me.

She did not know I was going to her house, got in the door and took a small hit, I heard footsteps coming towards the door, straightened my hair thinking that Joy was coming to open the door for me but it was not her, but her mother.

- Hello Fabian, came to meet with Joy? - She asked.

- Uh, yeah, s-she this? - I said stuttering a bit nervous.

- Yes, this up there, you can enter... - Paving the way she spoke to me.

- Th-thank you... - Stuttered through the door.

I entered the house, everything was very neat, I think her mother had just done cleaning, I felt a smell of stew, it was probably the dinner was being prepared, I climbed the stairs and went pro upstairs where there was room.

Had a hallway, and 4 doors, the room of the parents the right, the left two empty rooms, and the Joy of room down the hallway, her room was with the door half open, still approached with flowers in hand, pushed the iron handle for the door to open fully, and do not believe what I saw.

A lump formed in my throat and tears threatened to escape, dropped the bouquet of flowers on the floor , I saw my best friend and my girlfriend in bed, they were kissing.

- W-what's g-going on here? - Asked holding crying.

- Fabian... - He said pushing her away.

- Fabian! I can explain... - She spoke rapidly coming towards me.

- There's nothing to explain Joy, I saw everything with my own eyes... - Said letting a tear fall.

- Fabian... - She tried to say when I cut it.

- And you fucking traitor! I thought it was my friend! - Shouted angry advancing in Jerome and hangs trying it with both hands.

I was overcome with anger, I thought he was my friend all this time and he deceived me, betrayed me by attacking my girlfriend, I wanted to kill him, I wanted revenge...

- Ah! T-this... choking... me... - He said trying to get rid of my hands around his neck.

- I will kill you unhappy! - Shouted angrily.

- Fabian! Stop! - Joy cried my attention and I blurted.

- Why? He deserves it, he cheated on me and tried to bite you if I had not arrive... - I tried to speak but she cut me off.

- He did not attack me, I kissed him that... - She said sitting next to him in bed.

- W-what? - Stammered not believing what I just heard.

- It's true, we're cheating on you from behind the Fabian long as you fool, thinking that someone was actually able to appreciate you idiot... - Jerome said with a laugh.

- B-but... - Stammered.

I was unsure how to react, tears formed in my eyes again, I thought she loved me, but not everything was happening a lie all this time they deceived me, stabbed me in the back, and I believed them, I trusted them, leaving all the tears escaped my face wet.

- Nobody loves you, Fabian, and no one will ever love you... - She spoke.

I wish I had been there, I wanted to be strong, but I could not, they hurt me, it broke my heart, and he deceived me, comes out of her room and ran downstairs, Mrs. Mercer asked me what happened, and I did not answer, just out of the house and ran down the street.

I ran as fast as he could, without looking back, tears escaped and left blurry my eyes, I could not believe this was going on, I loved her so much, would do anything for her, and she betrayed me, his last words echoed in my mind _"Nobody love you, Fabian, no one will ever love you..."_.

Is it true? Nobody loves me? I'm not worthy of being loved? I do not know, I have no answers for it, still running tripped on a stone and fell to the pavement, almost got hit by a car, tore my pants and my knee was shredded, raised floor and could barely walk, had twisted his ankle also.

I've been limping through the park, my ankle was hurting so I sat on the floor leaning against a tree, I just wish I could hug someone, to have someone here to comfort me, someone who loved me but had no one, I was alone, my parents were traveling and I had no one here to look after me.

Those words do not come out of my mind... _"Nobody loves you, Fabian, no one will ever love you ..."_.

I was hurt, broken inside, I let the tears escape, there's no point trying to be strong, I felt like an animal thrown in a corner, was wounded, not only inside but also outside, did not know they were angry or was sad, I think a mixture of the two.

I curled up near the tree, cried, sobs escaped, I get carried away, the hours passed quickly, but I did not budge, it was dark, almost no one walked on the street, and I was there alone, with no one, and cold, the only friends I had betrayed me and now are no longer my friends.

I saw a man approaching me, he was tall, had fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes.

- What are you doing here at this hour kid? - He asked, approaching me.

- N-nothing... - Stuttered dropping a sob.

- Are you crying? - He asked.

- Yes.. - Answered yet shrunk.

- Something happened, can you tell me, trust me... - He said helping me up off the floor.

- My girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend, I have no one, my parents are traveling, and now that I found out what they were doing behind my back, I'm alone... - Told me sitting on the park bench.

- What happened to your knee? - He asked sitting next to me.

- I fell... - I replied.

- Look here... what was your name again? - He said.

- Fabian... and yours? - Asked.

- Ruan, my name is Ruan... So Fabian, hard times all pass, but you have to leave them behind and move on, not worth crying for this girl... - Ruan said.

- I loved her... - Sighed.

- Oh, you know what you need to forget about it? A bit of fun... - He said.

- Hmm.. - Grumbled disinterested.

- Come with me, let me show you something... - He said getting up and leaving.

I followed him limping, walked a bit and get into a nightclub, the place was packed, I followed the crowd, until he came close to an old man who seemed to have more than 80 years, had black hair with some white hair and a beard, the man was sitting at the table talking to a woman.

- Take care of the boy for me for a few minutes Victor... - Ruan talked to the man and walked into a room.

- Okay, boss... - He said and dismissed the woman.

- Sit here kid, what's your name? - He said pointing to a chair.

- My name is Fabian... - Told me sitting in the chair.

- So Fabian, what brings you here? - He asked.

- I met Ruan in the street and he brought me here... - I said.

- You look terrible, relax a little boy, drink something... - He said pushing a glass of beer for me.

- Thank you... - I spoke drinking.

- I returned, Victor would you excuse us please, I want to talk alone with Fabian... - Ruan said sitting in a chair.

- Sure... - Victor said getting up and leaving.

- What do you want with me? - Asked.

- Nothing much, trust me, I'm just helping you... - He said.

- Helping? - Questioned.

- You want to forget that girl is not? This will help you forget the pain she brought you... - He said taking a package containing a white powder from his pocket.

- What is it? - Asked as he poured the powder on the table.

- Cocaine... - He replied taking a note of $ 20 wallet and rolling it up.

- I 'm out, I will not do drugs... - Spoke up from the table.

- Calm al boy, just try, will get you out of this depression, and if you do not like this free to leave... - He said staring at me in the eyes.

Those words came back to my mind... "_Nobody loves you, Fabian, no one will ever love you..."_... I stopped for a minute to think about what he was offering me, and he was right, I wanted to get rid of the pain.

- Okay, I'll just try it, and then falling off to... - I said sitting down on the table again.

- As you wish... - He said with a smile handing me the note wrapped money.

I took the note, approached that of my nose and then cocaine, sniffed, was strong, I felt my eyes water, then all the pain I felt was replaced by an amazing thing, I felt so good, and I liked that, and that was the beginning of everything, that was the beginning of something that would ruin my life, this was the beginning of my downfall, this was the beginning of my addiction to drugs...

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? And now? What will happen to the Fabian?**

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


	2. We bumped from accident

**Hi, again!**

**New chapter.. Hope you like it..**

**Anon: Thank you! I know it gets a bit tricky to read, but it is also difficult for me to write since it does not speak English fluently, I am Brazilian, but I'll see what I can do to improve grammar.. Thanks for the review!**

**houseofanubisfan2: Glad you liked it.. ;) I will continue, I will try to update more often.. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**We bumped from accident**

**Fabian's POV**

1 Year Later...

Woke up in the morning with a bad headache, I looked around, my clothes were thrown on the floor, had liquor bottles scattered everywhere, and packages of drugs used last night.

I do not remember anything in the bed next to me had a girl that I had no idea who was probably another addict I met the night, got out of bed and quickly put on my wrinkled clothes that were on the floor, I had to leave there before she woke up.

I grabbed my wallet off the floor was empty, only had my documents in it, kept it in my pocket, my head hurt too much, an effect of drug use, my phone was out of battery, I am surprised not to have it exchanged for drugs still.

The girl shifted in the bed, quickly leaves her apartment and down the stairs , I passed by the porter and started walking in the street .

This has been my life since I met Victor and Ruan, then I used cocaine for the first time just addicting, and since then step nights I ever remember, according to severe headaches, sometimes with red eye in unfamiliar places with unknown people, now I 'm 18 years old, a year ago I left the school because of drugs.

My mother has sent me to rehab many times, but to no avail, I get a day or two and then use the addiction returns increasing, the need to use drugs is uncontrollable, but I want to learn to control, I want to leave this life hell.

Never have money for anything, I did small jobs in one place or another to raise money and turn in my life, but there comes the night and then the morning and my wallet is empty because I stole money from my mother to exchange for drugs and even same things in the house, so everything is out of control, and I want it to come to an end, I want to stop being addicted.

I still remember the reason that made me fall in drug, Joy, I loved her and she betrayed me, until today his words echo in my mind... _"Nobody loves you, Fabian, no one will ever love you..." _How I wish things had been different, because of it I ended up with my life, because of her I'm in this life, she broke my heart.

I do not blame her, she was so much I've become a junkie, but this was also my choice, I wanted to forget the pain she brought me, and I ended up choosing the wrong way, I made the wrong choice, regret addition, there is no looking back, but I want to go back, I wanted a chance to be able to start all over again, but I'm not.

I continue walking down the street a bit inattentive, would have no excuse to get home, my mother would know right away what happened to me the night I was a real disappointment to her, I wanted to be a better son, wanted to bring pride to my mother, but I only brought grief, grief for what I've become.

**Nina's POV**

Wake up and look quickly at my watch and see that the alarm did not ring, I 'm late for school! Quickly go out of bed and go to the bathroom, take a quick shower, brush my teeth, wear my uniform, a basic makeup and go down to the kitchen.

Dad and Eddie had already left, but I have a brother, a twin brother and he is very annoying, lives teasing me because he was born a few seconds before me and because it is higher, our parents are separated, Eddie lived with Dad and I with Mom, recently came to live here with Dad and Eddie, here is a good place to live, except that I have to live in the same house with my boring brother.

I grabbed my stuff and quickly leaves the house, the school was not far, but I was late, would probably miss the first class, and worse, my father is the school principal, he does not accept that their children arrive late or stay with notes red in high school, I luckily got through it until today.

Have Eddie, as he himself says is "disappointment" Dad, lives arranging trouble, as often arrived late, his grades are not so good, I still do not understand how he manages to pass the year, he thinks that Daddy hates, but in fact he loves Eddie and always does everything he asks.

Even walking down the street I see people pass by going to their jobs or leaving their children in school, suddenly my phone rang, Amber could only be wondering why I was not in class, she is my best friend.

I searched the phone into my bag, it was Amber, grabbed his cell phone to meet him when I finished butting heads with someone and dropped all my stuff on the floor.

- Oh, sorry... - Speak the same time drawing attention to one another.

He had dark brown hair, greenish blue eyes and fair skin, was not very high, but who am I to talk about then? I'm not that high.

- Okay, I was distracted... - Speak the same time again and I let a slight chuckle.

- Let me help you gather things, incidentally, was also my fault you have dropped all... - He said bending down and helping me gather my things.

- Thank you... - Thanked.

Lacked a final book, put his hand on the book at the same time to collect it and his hand was on my own, I felt chills out this simple touch and spreading all over my body, damn I just know it, nor know their name and it's going on.

I looked into his eyes, he also looked me in, he was smiling, and I could not help but smile as well...

* * *

**And now? As Nina will react? Who is the boy with whom she bumped? What will happen?**

**Soon new chapter..**

**Review!**


End file.
